From Freedom to Fuji
by FiercePrincess
Summary: Poussey has gotten out of prison and has been waiting for Brook (Soso) to get out as well. Although Fuji is on their list, getting there will take more than just dreaming. Poussey has been working hard to save her money up for their goal to make it on their own, while Brook tries and find her new meaning in the world. Prison was tough, but they have no idea what's ahead of them.


On Your Way Out

Poussey stood leaning against her beat up Subaru, the one she found in the back lot of a closing dealership, and stared off in to the sun light. There was a smirk on her face, as if she had a secret no one else was allowed to know. Today was the day sunshine came back in to her life. The months of loneliness were well worth the wait. Finally she could hold her princess back in her arms.

That's when the screech of the prison gate door's opening began to ring in her ears; a sound she had heard months before. Off in the distance there she was, with her shiny, black hair gleaming in the beautiful, free sun, there she was: Brook, her precious Soso. Poussey's smirk turned into a full on smile as she lifted the sun glasses to the top of her head. Without hesitation they ran to one another, their lips interlocking the very moment their bodies met.

Brook dropped her bag, forgetting all about the shit that it was carrying, and grabbed Poussey's waist as if she would never let go again. They pulled one another closer and closer until they couldn't get any closer. Not only was their breathing in-sync, so was their heartbeat. If there was such a thing as soulmates, it would be the connection between the two of them.

"Baby girl I've missed you so much," Poussey spoke proudly as she kissed the top of her girl's head. "But I swear you're just getting more beautiful each time I see you."

Bashfully, Brook nudged Poussey away, but still kept her hands tightly on Poussey's waist. Her eyes were shut tighter than usual; letting the happiness soak in, "And I swear you're running out of lines." Although she could hear those lines a thousand times and never get tired of hearing them. Their cheeks grazed against one another as Brook softly kissed Poussey's cheek.

There was a moment of silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Eyes that had seen each other across a prison table for months. Now they could look into each other's eyes knowing there were no boundaries. Brook threw her arms around Poussey once again, breathing her in as if it was her first breath.

A small tear began to run down Poussey's cheek. She told herself she wasn't going to cry today. She swore she would hold it together and be strong for the both of them, but now that she was in the moment she couldn't help herself. The love of her life was finally in her arms. Their life together could start.

Gently Brook wiped away the solo tear before kissing her once more. "So this is the great car you've been bragging about?" She giggled, beginning to walk around the 2004 Subaru. Sure it wasn't perfect, but it was theirs. "How's the gas milage?" The question was half a joke and half serious. Her concern for the health of the world was still in her.

Poussey couldn't help but roll her eyes; god she loved this girl. "Come on baby, let me take you home." And by home she meant the little, one bedroom apartment she had worked so hard to get for them.

*Line*

The apartment they pulled up to wasn't in the best of shape, not exactly a dream come true, but hey, anything beats prison. It was Brooklyn and the area was actually pretty nice. The apartment was built out of bricks that were all shades of red. Though the front door was white, the frame was painted red to match the bricks.

Hand in hand, Poussey and Brook walked through the front door and headed up the stairs until they reached the 3rd floor. Once they reached the door Poussey's hand suddenly began to shake as she struggled with getting the right key out. Brook placed her hand on top of Poussey's, getting the shaking to stop. She took the key and stuck it in the door knob. Right before she could open the door though, Poussey stopped her.

"Wait…" Poussey trailed off, staring down at her feet. You would think after prison nothing could make her nervous, yet this got her shaking. "It's… not perfect. I've been working real hard to make it nice for you, but I've only made so much since I've gotten out. I just… I hope you like it."

Brook was her sunshine, her girl, her princess; all she wanted was for her to be happy. The fact all she was going to get was a cheap, one bedroom apartment made Poussey nervous. She just hoped it would be enough to put a smile on Brook's face.

Looking down, both their hands were on the door knob, and together they unlocked their apartment. It wasn't huge, but the space was set up well. There was a nice little kitchen with a breakfast bar built in with some stools. The living room had mismatched couches and chairs, while a tiny TV laid on top of a beaten up old bookcase that laid on it's side. It was actually kind of cool; it looked like a TV stand with lots of storage, except for the fact all that was in it was a TV box, a DVD player, and a couple books.

Pictures on the wall were of Fuji and fish in the ocean. Poussey looked over to Brook, who was taking everything in. Her eyes got caught on a lot of the pictures. "It helped me, you know… To keep our dream alive."

"It's beautiful." Was all Brook could say as she took steps into the living room. The couch was blue and had a rip on the left arm rest. The chair to the left of it was worn out leather recliner. The coffee table had some scratches, but other than that it was beautiful, kind of like an antique.

Poussey began to grin as she said, "Not as beautiful as-"

"Nope, stop right there." Brook giggled, knowing exactly what Poussey was going to say. Even though she cut her off, she did love when Poussey said things like that. "Your cliche flattery isn't needed at the moment, just let me enjoy our home."

There was something in the way she said "our home" that got Poussey's heart racing. It was their home now. It was them against the world. She had her baby girl back, and this was their time to make a life together. Finally her future with the love of her life could start.

Poussey stroked Brook's face, pushing her hair out of the way of her eyes. Without hesitation they began to kiss once again. Kissing felt incredible. With all the visitations, and not being allowed to even touch one another, it was insane. So they kept kissing and kissing as Poussey's hands couldn't help but travel downwards.

That was something she really missed.

Breathing heavily already, Brook pulled Poussey's forehead against hers. "Why don't you show me the bedroom?"

Those were the words Poussey wanted to one last kiss, Poussey grabbed Brook's hand and quickly headed towards the bedroom. At first she was nervous about what Brook would think about the apartment, but now that they were heading to the bedroom she didn't give a shit.

Poussey pushed Brook against the wall, kissing her roughly before letting her lips travel down to Brook's neck and collarbone. Once her lips parted from Brook's body, she grabbed the bottom of Brook's shirt and pulled it over her head. Smiling wide Poussey picked up her girl and placed her down on the bed she had to pay off every month.

Once Brook was on the bed, Poussey's lips continued to travel down her body. When she got to Brook's pants she kissed all around the rim before sliding her pants right off. Brook was wearing cute, purple underwear that made Poussey's heart race even faster. She put her head down and began to kiss Brook's underwear, already being able to feel and taste her girl being turned on. It was time for the underwear to come off.

*Line*

Author's Note: Should I continue? If any of you think it's worth continuing I would love to write more, just let me know!


End file.
